


Trouble

by sabinelagrande



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alucard sensed trouble from the moment he awoke."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

Alucard sensed trouble from the moment he awoke. He shoved the lid of his coffin aside so hard that it clattered to the floor.

He tried to contact Integra, but got nothing. Alucard could feel her pulse racing. He smirked, anticipating a new battle to occupy him. He phased up to her office, but no one was there. He stepped through the wall and stepped out into the hallway in front of her bedroom.

A sheet of paper covered in Latin hung on the door, pierced with a large knife. Alucard recognized it immediately. Before he had a chance to react, he found Walter's hand on his shoulder.

The old man smiled at him. "I'd not go in there, if I were you," Walter told him.

There was a giggle from inside the room that Alucard recognized as his master's, followed by a deep "Ach!" in a male voice that was far too familiar.

"I need a lie down," Alucard told Walter and stalked off.


End file.
